Mr E and the Swords of Chaos
by DarkDreamers
Summary: Mr. E has just gotten the biggest case of his life. A group of villains, led by E's arch-enemy, Dr. Antag Onist, are planning to revive and ancient force of chaos and destruction. With the help of U.N. Rep. Hiro Mutoyashi, U.N. Police Chief Cassandra Clementine, and vigilante Savior, will Mr. E be able to save the world from total destruction, before it's to late?


It was a quiet day in Salem, Massachusetts, for Mr. Ethan Evans, also known as "Mr. E", 29-year old International Detective, requested many times by the rulers of the different countries around the world, sometimes by the United Nations themselves. He had been to the Amazon River of Brazil, the Forbidden City in China, the old palace in Russia, and other exotic places. But he was quite happy for the peaceful month he was able to finally have. He had caught up on some reading, practice some more with his sword and gun, and got a lot of exercise form running away from all of his would-be suitors, which he was quite good at because of his masculine figure. He had actually escaped a pack of them and was in sight of his house when he saw a Japanese-looking man in a black suit with a medium-sized bag waiting at his door.

"_Who would be trying to see me during my relaxation?"_ Evans thought to himself. Upon closer inspection, he recognized the man as Mr. Hiro Mutoyashi, a representative of the United Nations who would give him cases from certain countries or from the U.N. that needed to be solved. Curious about why Mr. Hiro would need to see him so suddenly, Evans went up to Mr. Hiro to ask him.

"What appears to be the problem, Hiro?" Evans asked. Surprised, Hiro spun around to see Evans right behind him.

"Evans, you must really stop surprising me like that." Mr. Hiro said calmly.

"Well now, it's not my fault that you can be surprised so easily" said Evans, chuckling at Hiro. "Now then, would you like to explain why you came to see me on my time off?" he asked, curiously.

"Actually, what I have to say is very important, so…." Hiro started to say.

"I see." Evan spoke, now grown even more curious about what was going on. "Please, come in." Evan said as he opened the door to allow he and Mr. Mutoyashi to enter the house.

The house may have seemed large outside, but when one looked inside, it appeared even larger, as the place was filled with many books and maps, along with strange paintings. Hiro always thought so when he ever entered the house, even thinking that the house was full of mysteries.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" asked Evan, politely.

"No, I'm quite alright." Mr. Hiro replied, as he sat down.

"Very well. Now then, about why you're here…."

"Oh, yes right." Hiro remembered. He began to search the bag he brought as Evan sat down himself and handed him a file and some other papers. As Evan looked over them, Hiro began to explain why he was there.

"About 3 weeks ago, a strange string of robberies started to appear in places all over the world. No one currently knows who's behind the robberies, and our only lead is a strange symbol left by the thieves at each of the crime scenes." Hiro explained.

Evans was handed a picture of the symbol mentioned. It was a circle with 8 different arrows pointing in different directions. In the middle of the circle was an eight pointed star with another circle in it. "I'm afraid we still have no idea what the symbol means." Hiro said sadly.

"_Il Sacerdoti Del Caos_." Evans said, mysteriously.

"Excuse me?"

"_Il_ _Sacerdoti Del Caos_, Italian for 'The Priests of Chaos', an ancient group of people from Italy, whose powers grew as more ways to travel to other countries. They were said to worship an unknown being called 'Zairos' who was supposed to be a god of chaos and destruction, and was said to be responsible for great calamities, such as the sinking of Atlantis and the destruction of Pompeii." Evans explained.

"I see…" Hiro replied, understanding. "So they might be behind the robberies, correct?"

"It's possible, but I honestly don't know. After all, the last time this symbol was seen was during World War 2, in the final year of the war. After the surrender of the Axis', they simply disappeared." Evan replied.

"Okay…." Hiro said. Understanding what Evans was saying, a thought was suddenly struck. "What exactly were they trying to do?" he asked.

"From what was uncovered, it appeared that they were trying to revive Zairos." replied Evans.

Hiro was amazed at what was just said. "….Do you think it is possible for such a thing to happen?" he asked, worried about the answer he might get.

"Honestly… I don't really know." Evans replied truthfully. "However, what I do know is that they weren't able to do it because they were missing 4 important pieces for the revival to work."

"Really?" Hiro said, intrigued. "What are they?"

"Well to explain that, I have to tell you the actual legend behind Zairos and his imprisonment" explained Evans.

Understanding, Hiro remained quiet as Evan sat down and began to explain the legend.

"Long ago, a being known only as Baidroxsis, created 2 beings to help balance our world. One was its son, Zairos, god of chaos and destruction, and the other was its daughter, Rosaeria, goddess of peace and prosperity. After Baidroxsis left, the 2 worked in harmony, until Rosaeria believed that her brother was becoming too dangerous. So, she sealed him away in an ethereal prison, using 3 mystic swords as keys, but not before he was able to swear that he would get revenge on his sister and destroy the world. He then spread his influence across the planet, thus creating _Il Sacerdoti Del Caos. _But Rosaeria also spread her influence across the planet, thus creating _Il Sacerdoti Di Pace,_ the Priests of Peace, to counteract her brother's servants. She then sent the 3 swords across the planet, to be hidden among their respective religions." Evans explained.

Hiro used to always be amazed by what Evans knew, and that had never changed. "So, from what you've told me, 3 of the four pieces they were missing were the 3 key-swords, but what was the fourth one they didn't have?" he asked.

"The actual place that Zairos was originally imprisoned at." Evans replied.

Confused at what Ethan had said, Hiro asked the only question he could think of. "What do you mean?"

"From what I've uncovered, for the revival to work, it had to be at the place where he was originally imprisoned, since that is where the swords have to be placed." Evans explained. "What exactly did they steal?" he asked.

"Some bits of machinery, some old books and manuscripts, nothing that would seem important." Hiro said. Thinking, Evans thought about the info that Hiro had said, which quickly led him to the answer.

"Of course. They stole the bits of machinery, books, and manuscripts, because they knew they would face opposition." Evans said.

"What do you mean?"

"They're going to try to find the 3 swords and the revival place so they can release Zairos, and stop anyone trying to stop them."

"Okay." Hiro said, suddenly realizing something. "Exactly, how do you seem to know so much about this certain legend, not to mention many others as well?"

Deciding to tell him the truth, Evans went to his desk and brought back a large, worn book. Recognizing it as the book Ethan always brought on his cases, Hiro knew what he had to say was important.

"Do you know what happened to my parents 20 years?" Ethan asked Hiro.

Thinking, he replied "Well, if I can remember correctly, they disappeared one night without a trace."

"That's right. My father gave me this book the day they left. I still remember it like it was yesterday." Evans replied, sighing.

_9-year old Ethan was reading his little __Batman __comic in his somewhat messy bedroom, when his dad, Rick Evans, came into his bedroom, worry and fear on his face and a large, worn book in his hand._

"_Dad?" Ethan said worryingly, noticing his father's facial expressions._

"_Ethan, I need you to take care of this book for me while your mother and I are gone." Rick explained._

"_What do you mean? Where are you and mom going?" ask Ethan._

"_We have to go away for a while, and we can't take you with us. But don't worry, your uncle Dave will be coming to live with you while we're gone." Rick explained. "I need you to be more responsible for us, okay?" he asked. Ethan, knowing what his father wanted, nodded his head in agreement._

"_Okay. Now remember, keep this book safe at all costs. It cannot fall into the wrong hands, understand?"_

_Again, Ethan nodded._

_With one final kiss on the forehead, Rick left the room, leaving the boy in confusion and worry._

"Over the years since that day, I've been reading every single page of that book, and found out all sorts of legends and myths that only some people know about." Evans explained.

"I see." Hiro said, finally understanding Evans closeness to the book. "One of the legends mentioned in the book being about this Zairos and his imprisonment?" he asked.

"That's right." Evans replied.

"Mmmhmm…" Hiro mumbled. "So then, about the case…"

"I think you know the answer." Evan said, grinning.

**Hey everybody. Dreamer here. Just wanted to tell you that you can put any comment's up in the review's, except for negative ones. If I see any of those, I will have Dark hunt you down and….well, you get the idea. Other than that, enjoy my story. Oh, and about G:RotO, that's still gonna continue, me and Dark are just doing our own stories along with it. So, enjoy.**


End file.
